Babysitting
by Serenity984
Summary: Tai, Tk, Davis realise babysitting isn't as easy as they thought. FINISH
1. It sounded good at the time

Baby Sitting

"Why are we doing this again?" Tk mumbled from Tai's bed.

"How much money do you have again TK?" Tai asked. He was to be cleaning up his room, an agreement he promised his parents once they gave him his own room. What he really was attempting to do is hide everything - in his closet.

"Told you it wouldn't all fit in there," Davis flipped through a Sport Illustrated Magazine.

"Shut-up!" Tai sighed as he finally heard the click of the door, taking a set next to Tk. "We are doing this because we are broke. How hard is it to baby-sit a few kids?"

"I don't," Tk shrugged, "I never babysat before."

"Well I have," Tai wrapped his arm around his younger friend, "It's going to be a piece of cake. We take them to the park, let them run about, eat lunch and boom, down for a nap till mommy and daddy come to get them."

"Yeah but six kids?" Tk gave him a puzzled look.

"Sure, six kids!'' Tai smiled, "At twenty dollars a head it um…." Tai gave Davis a look while snapping his fingers.

"Hey, don't look at me!" Davis continued to flip through his magazine.

"One hundred twenty dollars," Tk told him.

"Right and divide that by…"

"Forty dollars each," Tk continued.

"Right and it's only one day!" Tai smiled. "Don't you want to take Kari to the movies?"

"HEY!" Davis stood up, "I'm taking her to the movies!"

"No your not, I am!" Tk cried.

"I asked first!"

"I asked her!"

"Hey cool it both of you," Tai shook his head, "Lets just get through this ordeal before we worry about who is taking who out, alright?" Tai smiled when he heard the doorbell, "That should be our little money makers now!" He rushed to the door to find a mother holding a small girl in her arms. "Hello!"

"Hi Tai" the lady greeted the brown hair boy with a smile, "Thank you so much for watching her at the last minute."

"Ah, it's alright Mrs. Conner. I like little Suzie, she reminds me of Kari at a sweeter stage of life."

Mrs. Conner smiled grew, "Well I hope you don't find her to be too much of a handful. Now here are the numbers you asked for in case of emergency. Also, I brought a list of her favourite foods."

"Thanks!" Tai turned around as Tk and Davis walked out, "Oh and this is Tk and Davis, they'll be helping me watch Suzie."

"Three of you? I feel so much better…are you sure she won't be too much for you boys?" Mrs. Conner asked.

"Nope, I've watched Kari before so I know how to handle them." Tai smiled.

"I never watched children before but kids seem to like me." Tk tried to give the mother some reinsurance.

"I have experience with being a child, I was one once a child." Davis gave a huge smile.

"Um, he won't be in charge of Suzie Mrs. Conner." Tai frowned at Davis. "He is really here to um…entertain us. You know, like a clown."

"Oh, Suzie is afraid of clowns!"

"No fear, he just acts like one but never dresses up like one," Tai smiled.

"Unless you consider those goggles…" Tk started to put in.

"Don't mess with the goggles!" Tai and Davis both cried.

………………………………...

Before long the boys found themselves alone with six children. Two boys and four girls, all doing their own little thing.

"Tai," Davis came towards him, "I was just playing with Beth and…well I don't know how to tell you this."

"Just spit it out," Tai looked down at the picture he was coloring with Suzie.

"Well….Beth over there," Davis pointed to a little girl in that stood in the corner, "Just did number one on the carpet."

"What!" Tai glanced over at the girl. "Isn't she wearing diapers?"

"I don't know, I didn't look under her dress!" Davis eyes grew, "That doesn't seem right!"

"What?" Tai growled and stood up, "Suzie, I'll be back okay?" Tai walked over to the red head little girl, "Beth, did you pee on my carpet?" He watched as the girl nodded her head. "Do you know why you took a pee on my carpet?" the girl nodded, "Do you want to tell me why you peed on my carpet?"

"I couldn't find the bathroom," She whispered to him.

"Oh. Well let me show you where the bathroom is and we'll get you changed into clean cloths that your mummy brought you, okay?" Tai smiled at the little girl as he took her hand.

"Beth took a piss on the carpet!" one of the little boys told the other.

"What does piss mean?" the other asked.

"It's a bad word and we don't say it," Tk told them both, "Now lets build the roof of the house."

"Piss isn't a bad word!" the boy told him.

"Yes it is," Tk told him, "And we aren't allowed to say it."

"Well what do you say when you have to piss?" the boy asked.

"Do I piss?" the other asked.

"It is a bad word and yes you do but we say going to the potty," Tk told him.

"Only a piss head says that!" The boy looked at Tk with cross eyes.

"Tk's a piss head?" The other boy asked.

"HA HA!" Davis laughed.

"Shut up Davis!" Tk yelled. "Max stop saying that word!"

"What word?"

"That bad word!"

"What bad word?"

"He means that word piss.'' The other boy told him.

"Kevin you're not suppose to say it either!"

"I didn't say it, Max said it!" Kevin told him.

"I just heard you say it," Tk frowned.

"I was telling Max what word was a bad word, I didn't say it like I said it!" Kevin told him.

"Just…" Tk took a deep breath, "from now on, it's potty okay?"

"alright…" Both of the boys agreed.


	2. Should had never climbed

"I don't want to colour no more!" Suzie threw down her crayon.

"Well, what do you want to do then?" Tai asked, still colouring a picture of a fire truck.

"I don't know,'' Suzie shrugged.

"How about we go to the park now?" Davis asked.

"It's too early yet," Tk told him.

"Is not!"

"Yes it is!"

"No it isn't!"

"HEY!" Tai looked over at his friends, "Davis it is too early, we are waiting until ten."

"Told you."

"Shut up Kc!"

"His name is Tk," Kevin told him.

"I know what his name is," Davis told him.

"Then why did you call him Kc?"

"Don't worry about it,"

"DAVIS IS BEING MEAN TO ME!"

"DAVIS!" Tai glanced over at the younger boy, "stop picking on the children!"

"I'm not!"

"Are too!" Kevin stuck out his tongue.

"Tai, he stuck out his tongue!" Davis yelled.

"Kevin, don't pick on Davis," Tai gave Suzie a wink; "You'll make him cry."

"I don't cry!" Davis fumed.

"That's not what Jun says!" Tk put in.

"Don't worry about what my sister says and what she doesn't say Jr!"

"Tk!" all the kids said together.

"Come on, let's play candy land!" Tai stood up to gather up the game.

"I hate Candy land!" Beth stuck out her bottom lip.

"Oh um," Tai looked around and finally sighed, "Okay we'll go to the park earlier then I plan."

All the kids, plus Davis jumped up and down.

"I'm going to get on the tallest slide and claim it as my empire!"

"DAVIS!" Tai made a face at the other brunette boy, "You are suppose to be helping us baby-sit!"

"I am... I was kidding!" Davis flushed.

"Sure you were," Tk said under his breath.

"I heard that!"

"No you didn't."

"Yes I did!"

"Will the both of you shut up?" Tai yelled throwing his hands in the air, "God, you are worse then the children!"

The two boys gave each other a small glances and helped gather the children up in silence.

………………………………...

At the park…..

"It's alright to be afraid of heights," Max told Davis. After reaching the park, the three older boys paired off. At first, Davis was in charge of Beth and Max, however started to scream, leaving Tai no choice but to take her and Suzie.

"I'm not afraid of heights!" Davis told the little boy.

"Then why don't you want to climb the tree?" Kevin asked innocent.

"Because I don't want too!" Davis informed him.

"And why don't you want too?" Max asked sweetly.

"Because I…." Davis ran his hands through his spike hair, "Look we have been over this for ten minutes now. I'm not climbing the tree!"

"Because you are afraid," Kevin nodded.

"I am not afraid!"

"I don't see you up there; you're down here with us!" Max put in.

"That's because I am not climbing a tree just to prove that I'm not afraid of heights!"

"Mum says it's alright to be afraid, that you shouldn't be ashamed," Kevin nodded his head, "She says more people should reach inside themselves and pull out their true feelings…"

"Huh?" Davis blinks.

"His mum's a physicality…" Max told him.

"You mean a physiologist?" Davis asked.

"That's what I said!" Max told him.

"No…er never mind!" Davis frowned. "What do you guys want to do? Play on the slide, the swings, the merry-go-round, play a little ball…."

"How about we see you climb that tree!" Kevin asked with a smile.

"I'm not climbing a tree!"

"It's because you are afraid of heights?" Max asked.

"Not this again!" Davis smacked his head.

"If you keep doing that you are going to lose brain manner," Kevin told Davis seriously.

"You mean brain matter," Davis correctly him.

"No, I mean brain manners!" Kevin rolled his eyes, "Looks like you already lost some."

"Forget it!"

"You going to climb that tree or what?" Max nodded to a tall tree.

"NO!" Davis told them.

"How comes?" Kevin asked.

"I told you before," Davis stomped his foot, "I'm not going to just because I don't want too!"

"It's the height thing again, isn't it?" Max shook his head with a very long frown. "Too bad you are afraid; there are a lot of things you are missing out on."

"I'm not afraid of heights!"

"It's trees that you are afraid of!" Kevin jumped up and down, "Davis is afraid of trees!" he started to sing.

"I am not afraid of trees!"

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not!"

"Yes you are!"

"NO I'M NOT!" Davis walked over to a tree and touched its trunk, "See I'm not afraid of a tree!"

"Oh," Kevin frowned, "So we are back to you being afraid of heights…"

"I am not afraid of heights!" Davis told the boys, "Look, I'm going to prove it! I'm going to climb this tree and I'll show you that I'm not afraid of heights!" Davis pulled himself up to the first branch, struggling to sit position he glanced down at the two children, "See I'm not afraid."

"You call that high?" Kevin shook his head, "I can jump that high!"

"You have to go higher!" Max told him.

Davis went higher, "How about this?"

"Nope, higher!"

"How about this high?"

"Nope, higher!"

"This high?" Davis went up three more branches, suddenly one snapped leaving Davis hanging by the back of his coat. "Um…" he struggled, "Could you two go and get Tai?"

"Why?" Kevin asked, shielding his eyes from the sun.

"I'm stuck…" Davis told him..

"Brain, you need to get back here!" Tk frowned as a black hair boy ran up head of him during their 'nature walk' which consist of walking around the park and looking at puddle size ponds.

"I am back here!" a brown hair boy looked up at him, "That's Sam!"

"Oh, sorry…" Tk squinted in the sun, "Sammy get back here!"

"I'm just going to wait for you here!" the boy yelled back.

"Don't go any further!" Tk shouted back.

"Can I run up too him?" Brain asked

"Sure but don't go any further." Tk said sternly. He watched the boy run to the other, "Why couldn't I get the girls? All they wanted to do is be pushed on the swings…" Tk thought to himself.

"Tk," Sam shouted for him to hurry up, "Come and look!" Sam was pointing to a tree where a group of onlookers were standing around. Tk rushed to the boys and frowned.

"It's a monkey!" Sam cried, "I've seen what a monkey can do from Outbreak!"

"Hush," Tk put his hand on the kid's shoulder. He couldn't see really, what was going on with the crowed that had gathered around the tree, with the early afternoon sun blazing in his eyes didn't help either.

"Someone should call the police!" an on looker shouted.

"I bet it has rabies!" Brain pushed up his glasses.

"What's that?" Sam asked the other boy.

"It's when an animal is infected by coodies, they start making soap bubbles in their mouths and try to bite someone else," Brain gave a deep sigh, "it isn't pretty."

"I don't think it's a monkey," Tk shook his head, "It kind of looks like…"

………………………………...

"What do you mean Davis is stuck up in a tree!" Tai asked Kevin,

"I mean, Davis is stuck up in a tree!" Kevin shrugged.

"We told him not go to," Max smiled at Kevin, "but he wouldn't listen."

"You know how he is…" Kevin nodded, remembering a remark Tk made, "A whole lot of nuts but no room to grow," Kevin pointed to his head.

"Huh?" Tai glanced down at him, "Come on Suzie and Beth, we need to go and save Davis!" Tai started to slow the swings down.

"Do we have too?" Beth cried in disappointment.

"Fraid so," Tai smiled, "No Beth you take Kevin's hand and Suzie you take Max's hand and I'll take your hands!" Tai watched as everyone held hands before he made his way down the path to Davis. They didn't walk far, at first noticing a few people but suddenly, a little further into the walk, they noticed more people then space.

"Look there is Tk!" Max pointed to a blonde hair boy. "TK!" Max waved.

"Hey Max," Tk smiled back and looked at Tai, "Something is up in the tree. It could be a bear."

"If it was a bear, why are you waiting for it to come down?" Tai asked, "It's not a bear anyhow…"

"It's a monkey from outbreak that's caring coodies!" Brain told the group.

"It's foaming around the mouth and its spit will sizzle through your brain!" Sam's eyes grew.

"It's Davis!" Tai laughed, but suddenly spun his head around as he heard sirens. "Someone called the fire department!"

"And the news," Tk nodded to the camera crew that was starting to set up.


	3. Help is on the way

Ugh, I noticed that I started out with Two boys and Four girls when it's actually the other way around! Sorry about that and thank you for incourging me to continue...

Almost finished with this story..

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"Thanks for the help!" Davis waved at the fire department.

"Hope you're happy," Tai shook his head.

"What?" Davis looked over at his idol.

"It's a well known fact that everyone receives fifteen minutes of fame in their life," Tai grabbed a hold of two small hands.

"So?" Davis scratched his head.

"You just used your minutes getting stuck up in a tree," Tai glanced over his shoulder at Davis, "It could had been something more exciting like soccer, or marring a supermodel, maybe even drowning at sea…but you had to get stuck up in a tree."

"Loser!" Kevin shouted.

"I can't wait till I tell Kari!" Tk laughed, winking at Beth and Brain.

"Shut up TM!" Davis shouted.

"She is going to laugh her ass off!" Tk went on.

"I said shut up!" Davis gave Tk a small shove.

Tk turned around to face Davis, "Why don't you make me! It's not like she isn't going to read it on the front page!"

"It's not going to be on the front page!" Davis shouted.

"Hey guys, not now." Tai stopped to watch the younger boys.

"That's right; no matter what you do it's not good enough to be on the front page, is it Davis!" Tk asked with a smirk.

"Davis, let it go." Tai groaned, "He's just baiting you! His brother had done it before…"

"At least I make it in the paper! At least people know who I am!" Davis shouted back.

"Yeah they do, ever wonder why people stayed away from you!" Tk glared at him. That is when Davis blood boiled and he swooped down for the attack. Catching Tk around the legs and off guard, he was able to knock the blonde over.

"KNOCK IT OFF!" Tai yelled as the boys started to give out punches.

"Make them stop!" Beth cried, putting her face into Tai's leg.

"Guys not in front of the children!" Tai looked around helplessly, he had six kids and his helpers were throwing punches in the air. "You are causing a scene!"

"Did you see that punch?" Kevin jumped up and down with excitement, "It almost knocked his goggles off!"

"Davis did one better!" Brain put on Tk's hate.

"Don't be encouraging them!" Tai told the boys, prying Beth off his leg he managed to get between the two boys and, getting a few punches of his own, was able to stop them. "This is never going to happen again!" Tai yelled, "First off, these kids are under our care! If you two want to have some foreplay, go somewhere else and do but don't ever fight like that again in front of them! Secondly, if they go home and tell their parents that you two fought the whole time, do you think we aren't going to hear about it? Their parents will tell our parents and I don't know about you two, but I don't want to be grounded for the rest of my life!" Tai gave a sharp nod, took Suzie and Beth's hands and continued to walk down the sidewalk, "Kevin, Brain, Sammy and Max with me NOW!"

The four little boys rushed to his side, only one glanced back at them. Brain stared at them for a long time then, boldly stuck his tongue at them, flipped Tk's hate over his eyes and marched forward.

"Look what you did!" Tk dusted himself off.

"What I did!" Davis looked at him in disbelief. "You are the one who started it!"

"What delusional world are you living in?" Tk asked, trailing behind Tai.

"Shut up!" Tai yelled at Tk and Davis.

………………………………...

Lunch is served….

"You two with out fighting go and get cleaned up. I have to make something for lunch." Tai wondered in to the kitchen after turning the television on for the children. He heard the water running from the bathroom and sighed. He would not mind having a hot shower, climb into bed and never wake up. "AH! Macaronis and cheese, everyone's favourite!" Tai read the directions and shrugged, placed the noodles into a saucepan and started to boil the noodles. "Piece of cake!"

"Tai," Brain peeked in at him, "Tk said he needs you in the bathroom."

"Why?"

"Dunno," The little boy shrugged and gave him a smile. Tai knew this wasn't good.

"Tk?" Tai walked passed the children who started to snicker. "Tk!" Tai opened the door, "What's up?"

"Davis is stuck," Tk frowned. "I didn't mean to do it; I didn't know it would do it!"

"Do what?"

"It won't open and I can't get it to go back in!" Tk gave Tai a door knob.

"Where did this come from?" Tai asked.

"A door," Tk shook his head, running his hands through his hair, which he still, had not recovered his hat from Brain yet.

"Yeah I kinda figured that but which door, Tk!" Tai rolled his eyes, "If you hadn't notice, I have more then one door in this place!"

"Don't yell at me!" Tk shouted.

"Don't say stupid things then!" lowered his voice, "What door did this come off of and where is Davis?"

"Well that's the thing," Tk scratched his head, "If you can open the door, you can get Davis out!"

"Davis is locked behind one of my doors!" Tai's eyes grew large.

"Uh huh," Tk have a shaky smile.

"FIRE FIRE!" The children yelled.

"FIRE!" Tai and Tk yelled also.

"Fire!" Davis yelled from behind the bathroom closet door, "Let me out!"

Tai and Tk ignored him, ran out to see some white smoke coming out of the kitchen. "The noodles!" Tai yelled, "Open the windows before it sets off the fire alarms!"

Tk ran to each window, throwing them open. "Don't jump on the sofa!" He yelled at Brain and Max as he worked the windows open.

"What does it matter? It's going to burn in the fire!" Max jumped higher.

"Nothing is burning!" Tk told him, "Stop jump….what was that!"

"What?" Max and Brain glanced around the room.

"That was Suzie and she's covered…" Tk pulled Suzie out from behind the sofa, "In flour!" Tk could see white footprints all over the living room floor, chairs, tables and all leading out of the kitchen.

"Tk, get a fan out from my room! We'll get the smoke circulating outside!" Tai came in and glanced around at the kids. Two were having a jumping match on his parent's sofa and Beth was crying in a corner, afraid she will burn up. "Where are Kevin and Sammy?" Tai asked.

"I think they are in the bathroom," Davis yelled from the closet, "I heard something about stuffing a towel down the toilet!"

"Get out of the bathroom!" Tai yelled, rushing at the bathroom, dodging flour covered girl.

"I can't!" Davis yelled, "I'm stuck!"

"NOT YOU!" Tai rolled his eyes, grapping each boy and carrying them back out to the living room, one tucked under each arm.

"Everything okay?" Sora just had opened the door but decided it was best to stay out in the hall.

"Sora! Matt!" Tk sighed, "I'm glad to see you two!"

"I bet you are," Matt stood beside Sora, taking it all in. "What happen?"

"Kids!" Tai shook his head, "I am never doing this again!"

"I'm in the closet!" Davis yelled.

"He's going to burn the place down!" Beth cried.

"That's impossible!" Matt smiled at her, "He only burns what he cooks and he wasn't cooking the place."

"Har har," Tai set the two boys down, circling around the living room, trying to get a handle on the situation. "This isn't good!"

"I'm hungry," Brain whined.

"So am I!" Max jumped again on the sofa, no longer interested at the couple at the door.

"Just ask Tai," Sora smiled at her best friend. He looked back at her, then the kids, the kitchen and back at Sora, "Sora…"

"Yes?"

"Can you shoot me?"

"Oh Tai!" Sora rolled her eyes. "Come on Matt, let's help out."

"I'm not touching the flour kid," Matt shook his head, "White does not go well with my cloths."

"You sure he wouldn't be better off with Mimi?" Tai looked over at Matt.

"Nope, he's best with me," Sora smiled, "Come one kids. Matt will cook something edible while we ALL clean up the place."

"Don't think so!" Max shouted; now doing some kind of a half flip on the sofa.

"If you can't sit on that properly then get off it now!" Matt told the boy with a soft but stern voice. The kid glanced over at Matt, gave a snort but sat down on the cough, "I believe she asked for everyone assistance and if you want to eat today, I suggest that you all start picking up things!" The children, slowly but surely started to pick up a little bit, dragging their feet with their heads down.

"I think I'll take her into the bathroom and clean her up," Sora smiled down at Suzie, "Come on Hunny."

"Bbb…ut," Suzie glared at the bathroom closet, "Davis is in there! I can't change with him in there!"

"Pfft, he can't see you!" Sora smiled, "Davis you okay?"

"I can still breathe," Davis mumbled.

"What happen?" Sora asked while she ran warm water in the bathtub for the little girl.

"Tk pushed me in here!" Davis told her, "He's jealous because I am going to be on the news and in the paper!"

"You are?" Sora looked over at the giggling girl.

"He was pretending to be a monkey and got stuck in a tree!" Suzie laughed.

"Not funny!" Davis pouted, Sora rolled her eyes.


	4. The end

By the time lunch was ready, the group had managed to clean up the place, and if not better then it was before the kids came through the door. It may have taken them awhile, but in the end, the kids were proud of themselves and couldn't wait to dig into their lunch.

"What is this?" Max asked.

"It's best not to know what you are eating, but just to eat it knowing that you'll live to see tomorrow," Tk told him.

"What's wrong with my cooking little brother?" Matt asked.

"Nothing at all!" Tk spooned in a mouthful of noodles.

"Ha ha, you're his little brother!" Brain pointed at Tk.

"So?"

"Oh, never mind," Brain dug into his plate of food.

"Hurry up!" Tai rushed the kids, "Let's pretend we are on fear factor! First one wins, gets second on desert!"

"Let's make it harder, no using your hands!" Matt smiled.

"You do realise that I will beat you." Tai told him.

"Only by a default." Matt shrugged.

"GO!" Tk yelled.

"What does a default have to do with anything?" Tai asked.

"I'm in!" Max and Sammy inhaled their lunches. Beth took to slurping up her noodles but Suzie just sat back and watched. She took notice that Sora was actually the one ahead of everyone else.

"Your mouth is bigger and it's going to cause me to lose." Matt replied.

"How is my mouth going to because you to lose and it isn't that big?" Tai glared.

"Almost done!" Tk yelled.

"Because you don't know when and how long to keep your mouth shut!" Matt smirked.

"I don't know when to keep my mouth shut? Remember that the next time you piss Sora off and ask me to smooth things over for you!" Tai said smugly.

"I don't need you to smooth anything over between Sora and I!" Matt voice rose.

"You guys are going to lose," Beth, told them, shaking her curls.

"Then how about last week when you forgot about your dinner date and you ask me to make up an excuse? I believe I had to go and "talk" to her before she gets too "upset". Do you remember that?"

"WHAT?" Sora looked over at her boyfriend.

"How many times did I have to help you out of a jam when you wanted to bail out of her tennis matches? I think that more then makes up for what I asked you to do for me!"

"WHAT?" Sora looked over at her best friend.

"I WON!" TK shouted.

"YOU GUYS MAKE ME SICK!" Sora threw down her tablecloth, pulling away from the table and stormed out of the room.

"Now look what you made me do!" Matt shouted at Tai.

"I didn't make you do anything!" Tai shouted back.

"Not only did your stupid mouth make me lose, as I said it would, you managed to get Sora pissed off at me!" Matt stormed away from the table, "SORA! Let me explain!"

"Don't listen to him!" Tai hurried off to find his best friend.

The children just sat around looking at each other, "Dessert?" Tk asked, passing around some pudding cups.

"This is desert?" Max asked looking gloomy.

"Just be happy that there was something after dinner kid," Tk rolled his eyes.

Once five o'clock rolled around, the kids were all zonked out either on a chair, half the sofa or they curled up on the floor. Sora sat between two sleeping children on the sofa glaring at the television set as she willed it to bust in flames. Matt sat on her left in a chair, glaring at the top of his sneakers and Tai, watched his best friends from the corner of his eye…waiting from one of them to speak.

"I don't have any expertise in this matter, but I had heard talking helps!" Tai tried to put on a bright smile.

Matt picked his eyes up and glared at Tai, Sora barely glanced at him.

"I'm not sure where I heard it from. Maybe it was from my mother or grandmother perhaps. OR by chance I might have caught a statement made by Dr.Phip," Tai continue, "I could just narrow it down to commonsense too if need be…"

"Do you think we lack common sense?" Matt raised an eyebrow.

"I can't believe you Tai!" Sora flashed daggers his way with a glare of her eyes.

"No, I didn't mean that!" Tai shook his head, "But listen, how are you going to figure what's bothering you if you don't talk about it?"

"You are a complete moron." Matt slowly shook his head.

"What?" Tai asked, looking across the room at his friend.

"We are pissed because we had a fighting during dinner and cause what dumbo; you were in on it too!" Matt told him.

"How can we be having an argument if no one is arguing?" Tai asked.

"Do you try to be this anal or is it something that comes and goes?" Matt asked.

"I'm not gay!" Tai stood up.

"I didn't say you were!" Matt told him.

"You said anal!" Tai informed him.

"Since when does that mean you are gay!" Matt asked.

"Shut up or you'll wake the children up!" Sora yelled.

"How can you ask us to shut up when you start to yell also?" Tai asked her.

"How else am I going to be heard over your big mouth?" Sora asked.

"I don't have a big mouth!" Tai argued.

"The hell you don't!" Matt threw in, "This whole mess started because of your fucking mouth!"

"No it didn't!" Tai denied.

"Think about it," Sora put in. "No before you open your mouth one more time, think about dinner."

"Can you remember that far?" Matt asked him.

"Of course I can…we lost the eating contest!" Tai told them.

"Why?" Sora asked.

"Because your lover boy picked a fight!" Tai pointed over at Matt while glaring at Sora.

"Can we just drop it?" Matt leaned back into his chair and started flicking the channels.

"We are fighting because you don't care about my tennis matches and my "Lover Boy" likes to use you when he has forgotten about me or when he is running late. Remember "Smooth it over" remark?"

"Oh, yeah!" Tai beamed, "That's why none of us were speaking to each other!"

"Has anyone, anyone at all ever mistaken your head for a soccer ball?" Matt asked.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Tai frowned and scratched his head.

"Ignore him," Sora rolled her eyes. "He's being an incentive jerk!"

"You knew that before we started dating so don't bring it up now," Matt told her.

"See…" Sora once again glared at the TV set as Matt surfed through the channels. "Give the remote a break, would you?"

"You want it?" Matt asked bitterly.

"Forget!" Sora mumbled something about men under her breath that the other two boys didn't quite get.

At last the door knocked as the first parents arrived to pick up there children. Payment was exchanged as well as thank you, do this again some time, and a monkey in a tree was discussed. Finally, with the children home, Tai started to divide the money up between them.

"Hey where is Davis?" Tai looked around.

"Still in the closet," Tk told him, "No rush, is there?"

"Well…" Tai frowned.

"Can I at least have my share before you get him out?" Tk asked.

"Okay…" Tai started to count out his share.

"We have to be going," Matt stood up and stretched, "See you this weekend Tk?"

"Uh huh…"Tk nodded his head as he put his money away, "Maybe you can Sora can double date with Kari and me!"

"Sure," Matt smiled, "If you ever ask her…"

"I will!" Tk told him.

"You two are leaving together," Tai watched as Matt put a hand on Sora's lower back, leading her towards the door.

"Well, we came together…" Matt frowned.

"Yeah but…." Tai started to say.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure I walk in a well lighted area so she doesn't take advantage for me," Matt winked at his friend.

"I trust her…I don't trust you but you two…" Tai frowned, "I thought you weren't talking to each other."

Sora smiled at Matt before looking at her best friend, "Sometimes, we don't have to talk Tai. We will be okay. I'm still mad at you and Matt but don't we always work things out?"

"Yeah…."

"Nite!" Matt and Sora slowly closed the door.

"That's cool." Tai smiled at the door.

"What?" Tk asked, grabbing his jacket.

"Your bother and my best friend. They'll be alright won't they?" Tai stated.

"Yeah..Nite Tai."

"Nite Tk."

"Tell Kari I'll talk to her soon, would you?" Tk asked.

"Sure."

"I have to pee!" Davis yelled from the bathroom closet. "Please let me out!"

End……


End file.
